Matthew (AU)
by rainbowwolf97
Summary: This is really based on a RS OC x.x


Era una mañana hermosa, la ultima de sus vacaciones de verano, y Zack y Matty se dirigían a la tienda de video juegos. Ya una vez enfrente entraron a la tienda.

"Buenos días! Tiene el videojuego nuevo de Call of Duty BlackOps 2?" dijo Zack

"Es su día de suerte! Aquí tengo la ultima copia chicos!" les respondió el vendedor

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada emocionada y compraron el juego.

"Wow Matty, realmente tenemos mucha suerte!" dijo Zack

"¡Claro que si! ¿Cuando empezaremos a jugarlo?" Matthew le respondió

"Bueno, diría que ahora, pero es el ultimo día de verano, y pues, había un lugar que te queria enseñar"

"Okay..."

Zack le agarro la mano a Matty y este le devolvió el apretón, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

Después de caminar por unos 10 minutos, llegaron a un muelle.

Zack se sentó en la orilla y Matthew imito a su amigo sentándose también, sin soltarse las manos.

"¿Porque me trajiste aquí, Zack?"

"¿¡No te acuerdas Matty!?¿ Te acuerdas que el ultimo día de clases me dijiste que querías que el ultimo día de vacaciones la querías pasar de lo mejor, que querías que fuera el mejor día de tu vida?"

"Realmente no me acuerdo haber dicho eso" Matthew dijo riéndose

"Pues acuérdate, porque haré que este sea el mejor día de tu vida" dijo Zack riéndose junto a su mejor amigo y apretándole la mano suavemente.

Matty devolvió el gesto y se sonrojo.

"¿Y-y porque estamos en el muelle?" dijo Matthew

"Bueno, pues, ¡¿no puedes ver la hermosa vista!?" le respondió su amigo

Matthew observo el muelle y pudo observar todos los botes que estaban en el agua, también pudo admirar a los pájaros que volaban y el lindo cielo azul.

"Es hermoso" Matthew susurro

En eso llego un hombre corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Niños! ¡ rápido corran! ¡El barco se estrellara contra el muelle!"

Zack se volteo para ver el gran barco que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el muelle. Rápidamente se levanto y olvidando que tenia a Matthew agarrado de la mano lo jalo bruscamente provocando que Matthew se cayera. Zack solo corrió al otro extremo del muelle, después se percato que Matty estaba tirado en el piso y el barco apunto de estrellarse.

El hombre y Zack se dirigieron rápidamente donde estaba Matthew y lo levantaron, seguidamente llevándolo a la otra esquina del muelle. Una vez parados ahí vieron como el gran barco se estrellaba contra el pequeño muelle.

"Gracias" dijo Matthew, se le notaba el ajitamiento en su todo de voz

Zack lo miro muy preocupado, "¿estas bien?" Pregunto con temor que su amigo estuviera enfadado con el

"Si... mira, ¡no tengo ni un raspón!" Le respondió Matthew con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo seguía un poco asustado, pero no quería preocupar a su amigo.

Zack solo lo observo.

"¿Ahora que quieres hacer en el mejor día de mi vida?" Dijo Matty

"Bueno, hay una feria cerca de aquí..." Dijo Zack algo nervioso

"¡Vamos, tu sabes que amo las ferias!"

Los 2 chicos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, otra vez tomados de las manos.

Después de caminar por aproximadamente 25 minutos, los dos llegaron a la feria y subieron en muchas atracciones.

"Quiero subir a la rueda de chicago" dijo Matty

"okay..."

ambos se dirigieron y después de pagar se subieron.

"¡Wow!, ¡¿puedes ver eso Zack!? ¡La vista es preciosa!" exclamo el joven de sombrero negro

"¡Si, lo se!"

En eso la puerta de la caseta donde estaban se abrió y Matthew que no estaba bien sujetado, se deslizo y quedo guindado a muchos metros de altura.

El corazón de Zack empezó a palpitar exageradamente rápido. A Matty se le salió una lagrima, estaba muy aterrado.

"Zack... no aguanto, me voy a caer" dijo Matthew con voz forzosa

"¡NO!" Dijo Zack tomándole de la mano, y agarrándose con la otra del aciento donde habían estado previamente. Zack ya no aguantaba... su mano estaba deslisoza. Ya no aguantando mas, Matty se soltó.

Afortunadamente, la caseta donde estaban ya había llegado cerca del suelo, Matthew cayo en el piso, con algunos rasguños, pero seguía bien. Mirando que estaba cerca del piso Zack se tiro al suelo, se paro y corrió hacia su mejor amigo.

Para su sorpresa Matthew se estaba riendo.

"¡Matty! ¡¿Estas bien!? ¡Soy un pésimo amigo! ¡Perdóname!" Dijo preocupado

"¡Pues claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes!" Dijo Matty poniéndose de pie. En el fondo estaba muy aterrado, casi muere hoy dos veces.

"¡Casi te mueres!" Zack le dijo algo tenso.

"Pero estoy bien. Tengo hambre, comamos, ¿si?

"Ok..."

Los dos se dirigieron a comer a un puesto de McDonalds. Zack tenia miedo que algo volviera a pasar y que Matty muriera.

El moreno solo observo a su mejor amigo comer su hamburguesa. A pesar de ser aveces fastidioso, lo quería mucho, tal vez lo quería mas que un amigo, pero estaba confundido... Zack simplemente se quedo observando a su amigo, se miraba adorable con la cara llena salsa de tomate y sonriendo.

"Mejor día de mi vida" dijo Matty con una gran sonrisa

"Si, amigo..." Susurro Zack, que solo se comio ni la mitad de la hamburguesa

"¡Hey, ya vamonos, quiero jugar Blackops 2 viejo!"

"Claro..."

Los dos salieron de el local de comida y caminaban a casa. En eso el mismo señor que vieron en el muelle se les apareció.

"Demen todo su dinero mocos" les dijo

"No tenemos dinero" dijo Mattew

"¡QUE ME LO DES MIERDA!" Le repitió agresivamente empujando a Matthew haciendo que se cayera al piso bruscamente

"¡Matty! ¡Señor, es enserio, ya nos gastamos todo el dinero hoy!"

"¡No te creo eso!" Le dijo el señor tomando a Matthew del cuello y estrellandolo contra la pared y sacando una navaja, le hizo un corte en el cuello.

Matthew solo miraba atemorizado a Zack. Este no se contuvo mas y le pego un puñetazo al hombre mayor, arrojándolo al piso, sin soltar a Matthew del cuello, haciendo que este también se cayera y empezara a sangrar del cuello.

Matthew empezó a temblar del dolor. Y el mayor se paro con dificultad, apretando mas el cuello de el de ojos azules, que se empezó a poner 'morado'.

"¡Suelta a Matty estúpido!" Le grito Zack golpeándolo múltiples veces. El señor empujo a Zack bruscamente haciendo que se cayera a la calle. Aprovechando que Zack estaba tirado en la calle a dolorido, tomo la navaja y se la enterró a Matthew en la espalda, en los brazos, en la cabeza, cara, estomago. Zack se paro con dificultad y salió corriendo a pedirle ayuda a una patrulla que estaba estacionada en la calle.

El señor vio que la policía se acercaba, le dio una apuñalada cerca del corazón a Matthew y se fue corriendo, arrojando el cuchillo.

Zack se arrojo alado de Matthew, lo agarro delicadamente. Se quedo paralizado al ver a su amigo cubierto de sangre, estaba temblando, y tenia dificultad en respirar.

La policía llamo a una ambulancia.

"Tengo frío" dijo Matty débilmente

Zack lo abrazo y le susurro, "lo siento, te juro que lo siento" enseguida empezó a llorar, sintió como toda su 'rudeza' se desvaneció.

"Bromeas? Oh, vamos no llores... Fue el mejor día de mi vida, Zacky" dijo Matthew aun débil, pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

La ambulancia llego y subieron a Matthew a la ambulancia. Esta avanzo rápido, dejando a Zack en la acera de la calle llorando. Se paro y empezó a correr al hospital. Le tardo media hora llegar, aun cuando corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Pregunto a una de las enfermeras por Matthew, y ella le respondió amablemente que su amigo estaba en cuidados intensivos, en la sala 415.

Zack corrió, recibió una llamada de sus Jeremy preguntando donde estaba, era tarde y mañana tenia que ir a la escuela. El le explico a su padre lo sucedido, estaba destrozado.

Zack llego a la sala 415, pudo ver a Matthew por la ventana. El pudo deducir que estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia. A pesar de eso, vio como el temblaba. Zack lloro aun mas al ver al cuerpo de su amigo cubierto de costuras. La linda cara que vio cubierta de salsa de hamburguesa, ahora estaba cubierta de heridas y sangre.

Rigby llego corriendo junto a Mordecai, Jeremy y Chad. Rigby se asomo a la ventana y vio a su hijo, Mordecai se le puso al lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo lloraban inconsolablemente. Eso le rompió mas el corazón a Zack, quien estaba al borde de la desesperación suprema.

En eso se escucho el grito de una enfermera dentro de la sala. "¡Lo estamos perdiendo!" grito

Rigby pego un pequeño grito y Mordecai lloraba aun mas junto a su amado.

Después de 5 minutos la enfermera salió del cuarto y les anuncio, "Lo perdimos. Hicimos lo que pudimos, lo lamento"

Mordecai y Rigby se abrazaban, están inconsolables, al igual que Zack, que llorando aun, abrió la puerta de un golpe y trato de abrazar el cuerpo de su amigo muerto, lloro encima de el, esperando que despertara.

Cosa que nunca sucedió. Sentía que todo fue su culpa. Odiaba el golpe duro que le dio la vida.


End file.
